


cuddles

by betawhitewolf



Series: sunshine challenge [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Sunshine Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf
Summary: cuddles!!





	cuddles

Mark cuddled up to jack burring his face in the back of his neck sighing happily as he tighten his hold on the smaller frame of his lover.

He heard Jack mumble something and press backwards against him.

“what was that jack-I-poo?” Mark muttered into jacks neck his brown eyes shut as he felt himself relax completely.

Jack chuckled lightly as he repeated himself “I said you are a big cuddled bug.”

“yes but im your cuddle bug.” Mark said as he pressed a quick kiss to the back of Jacks neck.

Jack giggled lightly as he happily rolled over in Marks hold and pressed his face into Marks chest.

“yup your all mine” Jack mumble happily into marks chest.

“I love you Jack-I-poo” Mark said into jacks hair as he tangled their legs together.

“I love you too mark-I-moo” jack said back as he felt himself start to drift off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> it's so short!


End file.
